


Deck the Halls

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [146]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has to do a bit of Christmas Shopping from his brother's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

Snow fell in clumps and a deep, winter chill has settled into the air. The sun was just beginning to set and stars starting to peek out in the twilight sky. Bundled tight in a couple blankets, thick wool socks and a cup of steaming hot chocolate, Jared continued to scroll through the mass of online stores with a frown on his face. A jab to his inner thigh made him peer over his laptop screen, an eyebrow rising in question. His couch and shopping partner smirking, “I think Mom said if you keep your face like that long enough your face will freeze like that.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes and jabbed his older brother back. Shannon laughed and lightly picked Jared’s computer from his younger brother’s hands. He set it on the coffee table in between his mug of coffee and Jared’s hot chocolate before manhandling his younger brother into his arms. Jared chuckled as he was wrapped tightly in Shannon’s arms. He felt Shannon’s chin on top of his head and Jared let himself relax.

 

A few minutes ticked by in peaceful silence.

 

“I need to finish Christmas shopping, Shan,” Jared whispered, his fingers ghosting over the bare arm that was wrapped around his torso.

 

Jared chuckled when he felt Shannon grumble, his older brother’s nose digging into the top of his head. Leaning, Jared grabbed his computer and continued scrolling. “This Mom would like this?”

 

He felt Shannon’s chin move from the top of his head to his left shoulder, the man peering at the computer. “I think they’re a tad too fancy for her taste.”

 

“‘Fancy?’” Jared echoed, “They’re beautiful.”

 

“Momma is also use to jewelry from department stores, Jay-Jay.” Shannon said.

 

Jared rolled his eyes, “I look for something a tad more...bland.”

 

“Bland,” Shannon muttered before pressing his lips to Jared’s shoulder, “You know, most people go to stores for presents.”

 

“Most people don’t get mobbed when they step out of their front door.” Jared snorted, “And stop distracting me. I have to order this stuff so I can get them by Christmas.”

 

“The woes of shopping online,” joked Shannon.

 

Jared glared over his shoulder before returning to his computer, “This Tomes would like this Doctor Who set?”

 

“Probably,” Shannon answered with a shrug, “I thought you were going to get Tomes a PS4.”

 

“He already bought one,” Jared muttered under his breath, “I have no idea why you two are so obsessed with those things.”

 

“Anger management at it’s best,” Shannon replied, “You should get Vicki a nice jacket, apparently Milo shredded her nice one a couple days ago.”

 

“You think they would learn not to leave things out like that with Milo scratching everything within his sights.”

 

Shannon hummed and tightened his hold on his younger brother as he continued to shop. “What are you getting everyone?” Jared asked, quietly.

 

“Gift cards.”

 

“Lazy.”

 

Shannon smiled, “I think of it more as….letting people choose their own gifts.”

 

“Also known as laziness.” Jared rebuked, smirking as he looked at Shannon, “What are you going to get me?”

 

“Wouldn’t be a present if I told you, Baby Jay.” Shannon replied, “But it will be special and a present that lasts all night.”

  
Jared’s smirk turned filthy, “Beautiful.” he whispered before he accepted the passionate kiss from a grinning Shannon.


End file.
